Sally
Sally is a legendary brawler who shoots the world deadliest bullet. Storyline (mine and his combined): She become very ferocious brawler after a "tragic" past event of her beloved mustag smokey got sold by her father due to his gambling problem, she caused an "earthquake magnitude" of x.x in the following morning, she got so depressed after that and left her hosue then she went to drink many liquidor glasses in the barleys bar, she then decided to become a brawler and train as hard as her body allows her to and one day she has discovered a pistol packed with tons of the deadliest bullet somewhere and she decided to take it, now she is the most dangerous brawler to mess with. Then the following days she snuck into lassie house to steal some loot from there and she got spotted by her then she tought of some fun so she femdomed lassie oh shit but funny. Some time later she then participated in the brawl stars to see if she can become the best. She fires two kinds of bullets as her attacks. She is a long ranged brawler who shoots bullets that does tons of damage. She has medium amount of health tough she is ranged and this is because of her training in the past and present. Her super shoots out burst of bullets that will forms into a large poison cloud whch damages them and darkens their vision. Attack: Radically Invasive Projectile Instead of 6 explosive bullets which is fucking inconsistent, she holds pistol with a very unique bullet that shoots insanely high damage bullet as stated its the deadliest bullet, which will spilts into many smaller parts when it hits her target, but it happens inside a brawler rather than while traveling so this attack is a single targeting bullet, in other words this is a raw damage attack but has infinite travel speed so its OP for sure and it does lower damage than pipers bullet because pipers bullet is centimeters wide and varied damage. This attack is probably better than pipers attack is becasue she still can two shot opponents with a shorter reload time. She helds 2 pistols, so her attack animation will be firing the pistols right and left and so on when she fires a bullet which is of course again aesthetic (first attack shoots pistol with right hand, second shot shoots pistol with left hand, third pistol shoots with right hand...). *Base damage: 400 *Range: 9.5 tiles *Reload time: 2.6 seconds *Pierce: 1 niggas Health Base Health: 800 Reddit description: Having to fend for herself since she was a young gal has had some benefits. Sally has spent a mass amount of time training in self defense. You better keep your distance from Sally if you plan on living. Super: Poison Cloud When this super is used, she has to select the area where she wants to shoot the explosives bullets packed with toxic subtances onto (uses different bullets but still uses same gun). She fires explosives bullets onto the sky on that area and those explosions will create a large poison cloud that will stay there for some time, the cloud will damage enemies and causes their screen to become severely darken but still can see just harder to navigate who are inside until they get out or the cloud vanishes. She and her friendlies will not take damage and screen gets darken, friendlies can see themself and their oppoents inside the cloud while they are inside the cloud, but enemies technically also can but its much harder and its just darker of course. The clouds lasts for slightly over 6 seconds, so the total base damage would by 240 when a brawler is stuck inside the cloud for full duration. Reddit description: Sally's super ability is unlike anything you have ever witnessed. When her super is activated Sally points her pistols to the sky and fires multiple of her explosive bullets off that create enormous dark cloud of poison above her. Fear not, if Sally is your ally you will be immune to the toxic fumes and the smoke cloud will be transparent for you. However if you are her enemy, you are short on luck. Get trapped under her cloud and you will have no vision and will have to escape the smoke before you inhale too much poison. Skins Upgrades *Simultaneous firing (attack): Even more op, she fires her both pistol at the same time, shoots 2 rip bullets at a time, the spacing is same as colts, nothing else is affected aaaaaaah. Costs 4 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Lol shit... her hitpoints is lower than Lassies hit points. X-D *Many of her description are describes in my own words as it will make it way more inreesting. ahhhh. *This brawler is based on a reddit post who shoots bullets from her pistol, instead of shooting 6 explosive bullets she shoots the world deadliest bullet. She is modified to the way i like ha. Its the same person who made the lassie brawler. **Her super is unmodified. *Her skins will looks way cooler on her than most brawlers since those skins are very very distinctive form her default skin. *Sally easily goes insane since the time that smokey got sold by her father in the past, based on the reddit post. **This causes her to make a sharp smile frequently, to be completely honest this scare me too. *Her favourite food of all is smoked salmon, she eats that quite frequently and she really enjoys it. This shit isint based on that post, its conjured by me since its so interesting. *How this rip gun and bullets managed to came to the wild west age is because of phenomenon happens during the 21th century which causes these pack of bullets and gun to teleported through time, so when she rfounded this pack of gun and bullets, she figured that to continue to be able to brawl fo effectively due to its insane damage, she has to craft lots of rip bullets and successfully does so. Video Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:Original Concepts Category:American Frontier